Perussinexian
Perussinexians were the first sentient non-divine beings to ever come into existence. Their existence was doubled by the dual soulspirits that exist within them. Perussinexians also have the ability to use innate natural magick by manipulating the manaflux within them around around them. Overview Perussinexians were created by The Creators as the first test of sentient life outside of themselves, and they started their creation's existence on the planet called Perussinexus. At first, they were an unnamed race, but eventually took up the name of Perussinexians after the name of the planet. Inside each Perussinexian, there is a second spirit in addition to the soulspirit that constitutes them. These double spirits were originally just called Eidolons, but other names appeared for them upon discovering the various classifications of Eidolons. These spirits are forever with them and serve as a guide as well as a link to past lives in the cycle of reincarnation. The amount of Perussinexians in the cycle of reincarnation grows randomly and even occasionally shrinks, but the details are not well known. Appearance Perussinexians are very similar to Humans in appearance, and that is due to the fact that humans were actually modeled after Perussinexians. They are similar in size, shape, weight, etc. However, Perussinexians tend to be a little larger than Humans. They are also close enough genetically that they can mate and produce fertile offspring with the help of lower level magick. Furthermore, the have heterochromia iridium which colors their irises in reflection of the elements that they possess control over. Full Perussinexians are almost always lighter-skinned because their bodies have never had to adapt to the radiation from the star that Perussinexus revolves around, doubly because the planet does not receive large amounts of direct sunlight in heavily populated areas, and also the fact that Perussinexians are able to protect themselves via magickal means. There are some darker-skinned Perussinexians, but generally not by many shades. They are also able to somewhat change their outward appearance. Based on the dual spirit that exists within them, they are able to change their body when they manifest their dual spirit. The physical appearance varies between Perussinexians but Eidolons always manifest as stark black, Weidolons always manifest as utter white, and Neidolons always manifest as a close-to-medium shade of grey. This change also hints that the dual spirits likely have unique physical forms as well. Furthermore, when manifesting their powers, runes occasionally appear in various places on their body depending on the power of the Perussinexian. The runes that appear on their skin are thin and wiry and tend to appear in swirling patterns but can also be manifested as complex symbols or glyphs, and they have coloration according the elements that the Perussinexian controls. Culture and History Culture Perussinexians have a strange but unified culture. Their culture is far more liberal and progressive in comparison to their later Earth Human counterparts. Magick plays a large role in their culture because it opens many more doors to the general populace. Many things that are difficult or impossible on Planet Earth are extremely simple with magick such as altering the mind or the body, or creating or destroying various things. Without religious influence, the collective Perussinexian ideology has remained very open. However, they do have very similar basic morals which are reflected in Perussinexian law on Perussinexus. Perussinexian societies are all very unique, and there are many. Each society has a different function and a different set of beliefs that they revolve around. Where one society might be community-based, another society might focus a lot more on the individual. However, all societies tend to focus a lot on equality among Perussinexians. Discrimination is very uncommon. They have similar ideas of art and entertainment. However, Perussinexians tend to be a little more flamboyant. Again, thanks to magick, what might be complicated for non-magickal races tends to be very simple for the Perussinexians. They have their own distinct taste in literature, they have their own sports, and they have their own food that reflects the cuisine available on their planet. All in all, Perussinexians tend to be a reflection of Earth Human society minus conservatism, religion, and discrimination. However, it hasn't always been that way. History Redacted Language Perussinexians speak their own Perussinexian Language. Accents may differ among various Perussinexians, but there is only one unified dialect. Religion While religion does not play a large part in the lives of the Perussinexians because they tend to focus on more important issues, they do tend to more or less revere The Creators. Talents and Abilities Magick Perussinexians practice their own Perussinexian Magick. Manifestation Perussinexians can also manifest their dual soulspirits for an increase in power. When they manifest, their physical appearance transforms into something that more so represents their inner dual soulspirit. The average Perussinexian often has trouble manifesting because they lack a tuned relationship with their dual soulspirit. A balanced Perussinexian can usually switch minds with their dual soulspirit as well as manifest easily. When manifesting, a balanced Perussinexian will have runes and glyphs appear on their skin. A perfected Perussinexian has a strong relationship with their dual soulspirit, and does not need to manifest their dual soulspirit. Perfected Perussinexians are easy to spot because their soulspirit's runes always show on their skin. Dual Soulspirits Within the soulspirits of each Perussinexian, therein resides a second soulspirit. the two types of natural dual soulspirits are Eidolons and Weidolons. The third type of soulspirit, a Neidolon, is an artificial creation. These dual soulspirits can lend their power to their Perussinexian host. However, if they are malicious, then they can also attempt to possess the host. These dual soulspirits appear humanoid in their own forms, but they are slightly different than Perussinexians. They have sharp teeth, claw-like fingernails, and they are also completely hairless. Eidolons Eidolons are the dual soulspirits of positivity. They have stark black skin, and they tend to have empty white eyes. Their Soulspirit magick allows them to control positive energy in order to affect themselves and others with positive effects like healing or increasing strength. Weidolons Weidolons are the dual soulspirits of negativity. They have utter white skin, and they tend to have full black eyes. Their Soulspirit magick allows them to control negative energy in order to affect themselves and others with negative effects such as crippling or energy-draining. Neidolons Neidolons are the dual soulspirits of The Nothing. They have some range of grey skin, and their eyes are medium purple. Their Soulspirit magick allows them to use the power of Nothing in order to control and manipulate non-existence. They can use this power to remove things from existence, but in a multitude of ways that also allows them to replicate the effects of other dual soulspirits. There are only 26 Neidolons because they are the result of experiments, and they are not natural beings. Category:Races